


Chained

by Alicia_Hatter_Eng (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Boys in Chains, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, Corporal Punishment, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ramsay is his own warning, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Female/Male-Relationships, Misogyny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Alicia_Hatter_Eng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>✎ </strong> In his ten years Theon was kidnapped by a serial killer. He became the slave and the son of this man.</p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Rule 11: </strong>He will call you Reek. He's called Ramsay but you must call him father.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Encadenado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689872) by [Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics). 



>   
>  Based on the film [Chained](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1989475/).

**Prologue**

 

"Goodbye, Theon." Robb Stark hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow make sure to come early."

"Yes, yes I will do it when you stop talking like you were my father."

Robb shook his hands while walking next to Ned Stark, Theon Greyjoy corresponded the greeting until the corner where the Stark's vanished. And when snorting he sat between the stairs, one by one the students left the institution, he wasn't so lucky and had to sit there with his arms crossed.

His father promised to pick him up early this time but apparently and, like previous hundred times, it was just a lie told to a gullible child. He was sleepy and the legs ached, with the passing of the seconds cursed not being able to go together with Robb. Once tired of waiting for his father, went with the boy, it was not a good idea, when going home he was punished and had forbidden to visit Robb for a whole month.

"Well, I'll have to take you home again." His teacher, Kyra, approached him and when extended his hand smiled.  "Would you like to go for an ice cream on the way?"

She was a beautiful young woman, unlike the Literature teacher who was an awful and bitter woman named Lysa. Kyra was his favorite teacher, sweet and caring, he was never good at math so he took advantage of it to have more minutes with her. There were also those times when his father did not pick him up, those days were only good because Kyra was with him. Although it was a few weeks ago that she took care of sending him home, with the repeated oversights of his father the Principal took care of putting him a tutor to guard him if this were happening.

"Take my hand." Kyra told him when putting him up. "We will ask for a taxi."

"I'm already ten, teacher, I can walk alone."

"As you say, little man."

Theon followed her blushed. Kyra stopped the first taxi that came close by raising the fingers and opened the door as if he were the maiden there. Inside the vehicle he told the driver the address of the ice cream shop that usually visited. The man looked in the rearview mirror when nodding, he had clear eyes, very clear, that caused him a shiver.

"Why the long face, little boy?" The man asked.

Theon had no intention of answering, it was not a trouble of the driver, so he he laid his gaze on the scenery that gave the window. Instead, Kyra was the one who spoke for him. "His father forgot to pick him up."

"If I had a son I would never forget to pick him up."

"But you can not always be there, there are hundred of responsibilities that can delay someone. The work for example."

"The first and only priority of a parent is his child."

Kyra and the driver engaged in a long conversation that Theon found tedious. His time with his teacher was being stolen by that man, who he believed to be to do that? A simple taxi driver, nothing more. He frowned.

The man closed his mouth at the time that Kyra turned her face. "Excuse me, that was the street of the ice cream shop. You just crossed it." There was no response and the glass window dividing the rear seats with the front was slipped. "Hey! Could you stop?"

Nothing, not a word. The car was moving faster, passed streets that he did not know, one more unknown than the other. Just like Kyra, he began to worry. She hit the glass with his fists and shouted a few more times.

"Hey! I have a child here! If you do not stop now, I will not only report the taxi company but also will call the damn police! Do you hear me?"

The locks were blocked and his teacher anyway constantly tried to open the door. After watching her for a few seconds he did the same, with much less success. The city moved away and a greenish panorama was approaching to them in the pupils.

"Damn! Let us get off this damn car! Damn, let us!"

When turning in an open field the car stopped and the driver got out of this. Kyra when notice it rummaged in the bag, took the phone and landed it in his hands. She was crying, the tears wet her cheeks and fell on his hands. "Take it, when I shout run, you must run. Everything will be fine. Listen to me, run and call the police, tell them everything."

"No, no, I'm not leaving without you."

"Do it, Theon. Run and tell them, save yourself. Everything will be fine, we'll meet again, I promise."

Kyra kissed his forehead and clutched him in his arms. The door opened and the arms that caressed his back were caught. Kyra was taken from the hair, which was pulled up to get her head out of the car. The sob was interrupted by a blow that landed on the entire cheek and the corner of her mouth. Theon shrieked and Kyra fainted, the body was moved with greater ease and his head was tossed to her thighs.

The taxi driver of dark and dry hair stabbed him those terrifying eyes and smiled, his lips were thick and longs and had white and shiny teeth. The middle finger was placed in the center of the mouth and with a hiss was told. "Silence, little boy, I do not like talkative ones."

The taxi moved away more and more of the ice cream shop. He no longer kept your mind occupied in selecting the taste of his next ice cream, now he was using his complete being to achieve contact with the police, however, the greener was the road less service he had. He moved the locks that covered Kyra face's and gently touched the area in which a reddish hue grew.

The ride ended in a median house in that large field, the parking gate raised when having the  tip of the car sniffing it and fell after the same was introduced. The taxi driver went down noisily waking Kyra with a scare.

"A-are you okay?" He asked in a voice that conveyed his imminent terror.

"Yes, calm down, everything will be fine."

The keys in the hands of the man jingled and one of them unlocked the door latch that connected the parking lot with the rest of the house. He returned to them, as he opened the door Kyra threw some kicks to the air, none hit him. He grabbed an ankle and carrying it out threw her to the floor. Before lifting her by the waist closed the door, Theon hit the glass.

"Calm down." One of the man's arms was squeezing his neck. "I'll be fine. Stay there, you'll be fine. Cover your ears. Cover your ears, please."

Kyra squirmed and kicked while she was dragged, and did not avoid being brought into the house. He didn't cover his ears until the cries sounded, they were so high that surpassed his hands and reached him. He couldn't silence his crying either, the tears clouded his sight leaving some images of his mind that conformed by Kyra being hurt. Fear chilled his body, his skin prickle and his clothes got wet with urine that the panic did not allowed him to contain.

With the end of the cries he raised his knees, snuggling his thighs in his chest and uniting them around his arms to appease the smell that made him wrinkle his nose. _Everything will be fine._ She promised him and that there was no screams symbolized that she didn't lie to him. He recently was ten but knew when someone was lying and Kyra did not do that, she would never lie to him.

Who returned from the parking was the driver. There was blood on his face, the shirt and his hands, the long hair disheveled and a pale and sweaty face. Pushing the door he crouched placing the palms on his knees.

"Come with me, little boy."

Theon moved swiftly backwards, his back adhered with the other door and his body curled in the corner. The man sighed and grabbing his shoulders pushed him. He fought as much as he could, he tried to dig his nails into the seats and these danced in the air hurting him when touching the compact sections of the car. The opposite's arms circled his hips, his legs did not touch the ground and wiggling hit the bonnet. Some minor scratches were deposited in the arms that oppressed his belly so hard to the point of taking away the air.

Immediate to the door was a small winery and from there he could reach the kitchen. A bed was against the wall and the last corner on the right, he was thrown to it, the springs made him give a little jump.

"My father will find me."

"Your father? Yes, he will find you, if that's what you think." The man approached him more and more, he gritted his teeth and challenged him with the look up. "Your father forgets to pick you up from school and you think he will worry about finding you, you little fool."

His right leg bent and stretched roughly over the crotch of the taxi driver, who growled and twitched. He would have run away if the thick arm had not hindered him the way. His fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his head to the mattress, screamed and returned to mourn.

"This is the only one I'll let you go, little boy."

He walked away when released, the mattress was hard and it was coated with earth, his trousers covered his knee so the rest of his legs was scraped and the itchiness will spread to the back.

"I want to see my teacher."

"You will not see her, she went away and will not return ... never."

The driver slept and Theon prolonged his tears. His head fell to his knees and his back ached from the bent that acquired. With the exhaustion of his tears decided to find a way out. He walked slowly on tiptoe to not wake up the man, first checked the hallway that led to the room in which this was and when confirming that it was safe, went to the storeroom.

He climbed the shelf and reached the small hole that led to the attic. His clothes got dirty by the land that was higher than the bed, his pants hardened and going crawled on the floor pricked his thighs. The garret was blocked by crossed woods, with two kicks broke them and pushed the remnants away easily. It was a small square so he had to pass his arms and then his head, the sun began to peek.

"You are going somewhere, little boy?"

He installed his feet on the metal sheet that worked as ceiling of the added room he crouched as best as he could to avoid being seen, no more of what he had been. He inhaled and exhaled the fresh air to scream with extreme force.

"Help! Help!"

"Oh yes, ask for help." He encouraged him. "You resulted too predictable."

The driver grabbed some stones, played with them for a moment and finally stretching the elbow threw one of them. He hit the ribs and the next brushed his hair. He covered his head, the third stone touched his fingers hitting his head with the eco of the impact. The last did not fall to the grass and stalled on the edge, his fingers extended.

"What will you do with that?" He asked with a smile.

He knew what he should do. His arm impulsed and the stone flew, not so far, he did not reach the driver, even less a third of the distance that both had. The man laughed for his performance.

"Well, do not give up, keep going is the essence of life." He said in the pauses of the irritating laughter. "I propose you something, get out from there and I will give a little advantage. Go ahead and run."

Theon observed in both directions, green and more green, it would be futile to continue screaming, nobody would hear him and his throat would lacerate. Neither could stay there, if he does not go down on his own the man would make him fall by force. He went down using the stones, one on her hip, two in his legs and arms, and one on his forehead. His bones creaked in the fall, breath was stabbing for him.

"You're of paper, little boy."

And once again he was in other's arms. Did not resist, its energy left with the stone. Lying on the bed squeezed his belly, his stomach growled. The driver was carrying a long, heavy chain and some moist lips in that smile. He assembled one of the ends on the ankle and the other to one of the legs of the bed, his flesh was being pressed and the skin reddened. When he realized it was too late.

"You've earned it." He patted his leg. "Now, get up and take off the pants." The man unbuckled his belt and held it in the palms. "Fast, little boy, I will not repeat it."

Theon stood and did nothing else. His eyes followed the movements of the whip, up and down, and meanwhile was shivering. The driver clicked his tongue and kneeling in front of him unbuttoned and lowered with coarseness the garment.

"I will add a small lash for this, little boy." The man have some bright in his eyes. "This time listen to me and do what I say. Turn around."

He obeyed, his legs were slow, the chain tinkled and moved with him. His feet lifted off the ground minimally and his legs stripped completely. he hands of the driver leaned on his back and knocking it forced him to settle his torso and face on the bed. His hip was erected and his skinny ass undressed, a little cry ran through his lips.

"I will punish you for trying to escape, it will be two lashes for that and one more for not obeying."

He swallowed, the air kissed his skin for a moment and without notice the first blow came. It was rough, the leather was coupled with plenty of power and a time that seemed to last forever. A shriek and his back arched, his heel were enhanced and his toes curled.

"One." The driver said.

His nails dug into the mattress, the earth was getting into the from beneath, his legs throbbed and his hip was shaking. He waited with the burning in his ass latent the next union of the leather with his skin. And it was stronger, the belt was planted in the same place as the last time, in which glimpsed a pink mark that was developing the tone with the blows.

"Two."

Tears moistened his eyes, saliva was pouring from the corners of his lips and wet the mattress. His knees buckled, without the necessary effort could not keep them straightened. His lips were drying and cracking after the screams, one sharper than the other.

"Three."

With the third and last his body relented and collapsed. The leather moved away and his hands with agility rubbed his ass. He stroked the reddish skin until it stopped burning and covered it. He lay on the bed wrapping his arms, his legs stuck curled up to his belly.

"Well, you'll never try to escape or disobey me, right? Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

The driver putting on his belt walked to the living room, his eyes chased him, see him walking caused him discomfort too. He wiped his tears and sniffed. The TV was turned on and the body slumped uneasily on the sofa. The voice from the television was known to him, was the cooking show he used to watch with his mother in the morning, he wrote down the recipes and then she prepared them for lunch.

The man ignored the cooking show, the clear eyes were on his. "Come here, little boy. Remove the long face and come with me."

The chains made his footsteps more leisurely and loud, to not be delayed lifted them up. The legs distanced and a hand waved him to sit between them. He hesitated and did the same. His hair was tangled between the opposite's fingers fiddling with the locks by turning and lengthening them.

"I've been very bad with you." The man reached into one of his pants pockets and when grabbing something from it gave him soft taps on the head. "It's for you."

It was a sweet, he cocked his head confused and snatched it fast. Round, purple and sweet, it was the tastiest candy he tasted in his life. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter One: Eight years later

**Chapter One: Eight years later**

* * *

 

** Rules: **

1\. You will do what he says, that will be your job.

2\. You'll clean his house. Garbage bags, mop, bucket, broom, those are your tools.

3\. You will prepare the breakfast to him each morning. For the rest of your life.

4\. You would not eat or drink if he does not order you. You will eat after he has done it and just the leftovers.

5\. If the doorbell rings means that he has brought in _one_. You have ten seconds to open the locks.

6\. Every night he brings a newspaper, when finished of reading it you will search stories about lost people, you'll cut them well and carefully, and will add them to the album.

7\. With treasures: the licenses in the chest and the money in the bottle.

8\. The TV is forbidden for you if he did not offer it to you.

9\. ~~If someone knocks on the door.~~ No one will do it.

10\. If you steal to him you will be punished. If you try to escape or not have clean the house you will be punished. If you get nervous or you hinder him you will be punished.

11\. He will call you _Reek_. He is called Ramsay but you must call him _father_.

This is the world, he, you and them... nothing more.

* * *

 

Theon was putting a license in the chest when the doorbell rang. _One_. His legs moved swiftly, the chains were at first an impediment but he got used so rather to hinder they could help him. And it was a new, lighter and longer than was hooked on the wall of the kitchen, it was so extensive like the inside of the house but were not long enough to let him out. _Two_. _Three_. The corridor. _Four_. The living room. _Five. Six_. The kitchen. _Seven_. The door. _Eight_. Two locks. _Nine_. Three more locks. _Ten_. Back to the kitchen, next to the counter.

Ramsay's fingers pulled some blond long hairs. The shouts came from a young woman who was kicking, she stopped doing it when being thrown to the ground, his head bounced and got a resounding echo. From there she was dragged into the room.

When covering his head with the hood of the suit he lay on the bed and tried to sleep, however, the screams of the woman were strong and exceeded the cloth covering his ears. He squeezed them with the hands and the shouts no longer nailed in him so strongly. He slipped under the table, the noises couldn't reach there and was a great help during those eight years.

Then the screams stopped, not because he was covered by the table but because they had really done. The door opened and instead of Ramsay's steps those who were heard were the sobs of the woman. She ran staggering to the door in the living room and unable to open it went to the kitchen. She had fewer clothes that when arrived and cuts all over his body, blood adorned her skin.

"How do I get out of here?"

Theon noticing that she was seeing her lowered his head and ignored her. She went around the room looking for a way out, he knew she would not find one, once he tried the same thing and that didn't help him so much.

"Where? Which is the way out?"

She came closer to him, the cutting in the chest was wide so the blood was going out choppy. Closer and closer, his breath was stirring, he walked away as much as he could, and the woman anyway captured his shoulders. He prayed so that Ramsay know that he wanted to get away.

"Please, I just want to go home! How the hell do I get out from here? Tell me."

And that was all he heard, the voice was cut and from moment to moment her head fell. A knife stuck in the back of this, where the hair gathered in a ponytail. The hands on his shoulders released him and the body collapsed on the floor. And standing in the living room was Ramsay.

"A difficult girl." He said retrieving the knife. "Go get some alcohol, a needle and thread."

Ramsay sat on the bed and he behind, wet the cotton with alcohol and passed through the wound under his left eye. The cut had the same length as the eye, not as wide. Ramsay squirmed at the time that the cotton spread through each section of the wound. He prepared the needle, his fingers were trembling and sweating.

"It's more fun when they fight. She sure gave me fight."

His wrist leaned on the cheek and pressing the needle with his fingers began to penetrate the skin. A few small holes from inside to outside, the skin raised when having the needle covered and as well this was bloodied.

"Are you listening to me, Reek?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"Very well, listening is good."

He tugged the thread joining the separated skins. Stick the needle again was the the hardest part, he had to control his trembling hands and find the right place to create the hole. And remove it from the skin was more comfortable, his fingers rested on the skin helping when removing the needle.

"And she ran. She has given you more work, Reek, she has filled the whole house of blood."

He tied the thread carefully, a circle and was articulated at the end of the cut. Ramsay frowned. He saved the alcohol, the needle and thread, and began to mop the floor with his old friends the brush and the bucket. The floor was the easiest, remove the blood from the mattress and sheets was the complicated thing. Once it took him a whole night to remove the blood from the mattress, it was dry and adhered to the deeper layers, and so was punished for delay the sleep of Ramsay.

With the shovel dug a hole of the length of the woman and deep enough so it would fit the whole body and the earth above it. The hole was close to Kyra's, each year Ramsay allowed him to weep for her. Women were deposited in the warehouse, it was a room that Ramsay added with walls of sheet metal. He filed the license in the chest, was named Violet, and the money in the bottle, it was a few. He dragged the woman on the ground, he did not want to dirty and did not have the strength to lift her in his arms.

In the kitchen he straightened up, though he kept his head down. Ramsay was drinking a beer and leaned an arm in a thick book.

"I've finished cleaning, Father. Can I sleep now?"

"No, Reek, I was thinking we could talk. I work all day and you have little time, you must feel alone without anyone to talk to. Come here, sit down, we will have a family moment."

He sat in front of him, his fingertips barely relied on the wood, moving his fingers nervously. Few opportunities were those where he was ordered to postpone his dream, he did not complain and was not allowed the yawns. Ramsay cocked his head and forced himself to raise his eyes.

"You want to learn things?" He asked. "Because knowledge is important, otherwise others will trample you. I know things you should learn and I will not allow my son to be ignorant." The book was approached to him. "Take it, it is for you. Are you going to study and learn."

"About what?" Slowly his fingers mounted the book, it was blue and had a hardcover.

"About people, what they have inside."

"Why?"

"Without education, you're lost. You've seen some things, I showed you some things but you didn't understand them. You put together puzzles, the kind with the picture out of the box, right?"

"Yes, I do."

When Ramsay was good rewarded him with a puzzle, they were those that were available in any store. He was careful when assembling them so that the carton won't broke and could use it more than once. They were not complex, he could assemble three in one afternoon and in that way forced Ramsay to bring him many more of them. Those were his only toys in addition to the broom.

"People are so, images on the outside and parts on the inside. This book is about the human puzzle. You must study it and learn how to tear apart a person, re-assemble it and understand it. So study it, just study, would not want to be chained here the rest of your life, right?"

"No, no." His words came the agitated heart.

"No, right? There is hope even for you, study hard and then maybe we can reach an agreement."

"An agreement, why?"

"To unchain you and get out, you can bring someone then. When you grew up, I believe that soon you will want to bring a woman."

"I will not do puzzles, I do not want to kill them."

Theon thought very well and dropped the book, giving a little boost toward the other. He was not happy having to bury them and fewer would be if he had to be the cause of that burial. He did not want the blood of others sticked in the leather, he did not want a knife in his hands, did not want be like Ramsay. It was easier to be Reek.

Ramsay sighed and striking with his fist the table stood up. "I'm offering you the gift of wisdom! And you despise it! You'll be chained to the wall your whole damn life, boy!" He was close, very close. Theon shrugged, his shoulders lifted and his back hunched. "I was not going to show you, but since you act like that. Look at that, that man is who you called father."

The palm rested on the table, in this a pic was discovered. _Dad_. He did not remember so, that man was too old to be his father, but he could remember that boat. Every summer the Greyjoy family embarked at sea, aboard the Silent, his uncle Euron's boat.

"He's having a happy holiday, is having a great life. You see? He is not someone who misses you." Ramsay said and raised his face, his fingers squeezed his cheeks. "You only have me, nobody else." He stared at him for a moment, then let him go. "Go, go to bed."

 _He does not miss you. You do not care._ He knew it was not true, it could not be, he did not wanna believe that. _He have not looked for you and will not look for you._ The man in that photo was not his father, he did not remember those factions. Perhaps he did not recognize him for so long time elapsed without seeing him and Ramsay would not lie to him, he always told him the truth.

"Take off those rags." He said. "I want to fuck you, that useless woman was no good for that."

First the pants, the jumper and the shirt —was previously of Ramsay, was stretched and it was big for his skinny bones— and finally the underwear. Every other day Ramsay requested the same thing and not that it bothered him, it was all he liked of that man. On the bed he knelt, with his palms on the mattress arched his back downwards and waited for Ramsay to come closer.

His face reddened being aware of Ramsay's eyes that stopped at every detail of his skinny legs. And those thick lips would be wet, glistening with saliva that would dye them.

"You're so skinny, Reek. Your body is not cute, you need to eat more." He told him, he wanted to remember those words later. "Come on, do something to put my dick hard, your skinny bones are not enough. Quick, do as I taught you."

Ramsay taught him how to do it and rarely put it in practice so for him was still difficult to get it. His legs distanced, his hip wiggled until crumble on the mattress. His legs made a minimum increase and fell with haste, again and again the same thing.

His cock rubbed against the mattress, friction made him moan and caused him the annoying bloating. That was the exclusive way he could use to rub himself, his hands should strive to stay apart and not assist him. He depended on his hip and how fast his legs could move.

And was not enough with that, that does not satisfy him how fast or strong that he shook himself, he did not reach the peak of his climax that made him ejaculate. He needed Ramsay's gross hands around his member squeezing it until force the coming out of his seed.

"Please, Father, help me."

"Help you with what?"

"My cock. Help me cum, daddy."

"As you wish Reek."

The air was warmer as Ramsay closed the distance between them. Theon did not dare to see him, the hands moved over his spine and he shivered. The fingers got stuck in the tip, wet, and spread gently by the trunk. They went up and down, once gentle, the others surly and rough. They weren't more than three of the subsequent to make his seed sprout.

"Well done, Reek." Pressed his member until all the liquid finished its bursting out. "And now, what you want me to do with you?"

"Fuck me." He said with the tone that a complaint would have. "Fill me with your cock, Daddy."

His legs returned to the starting position, were not shaking for fear but by the irritating wait. Ramsay accommodated his pelvis and put his dick in his ass, in the separation of his buttocks. The rigidity slid from up to down, feeling his entry in a mockery movement. Theon bit his lower lip, he liked being like that, at Ramsay's mercy, however, he hated the foreplay. And he could not move to conclude with them, that would not please the other.

"Please do not make me wait more. Please, fuck me, Daddy."

"Oh my dirty boy, if you were more patient you'll enjoy it more."

Ramsay just pushed his hip and covered the entire length of his entry. He screamed, his neck stretched and leaned his head back. His fingers curled, his mouth opened and saliva ran down the commissures. One of the hands of Ramsay was planted in his hair and the other at the waist, the tips of his fingers dug on him and pulled him to the other body.

One onslaught after another, more abrupt and tights. His interior burned, Ramsay's cock hit his prostate making him twist. He couldn't control his voice or his lips, these shook without letting him group them. The strength increases and a tiny pain appeared, it was insignificant beside fruition. He liked in such a measure that made him feel indecent.

Deeper, one, two or three times more and he finished. The semen refilled him, Ramsay groaned and from his mouth expelled a long moan. The contrary body rested on his back a few seconds, until the breaths were normalized.

"Thank you, Daddy." He thanked at the moment when Ramsay released him and the cold belly licked the skin of his butt.

"Sleep well, my sweet Reek." Ramsay kissed his forehead, then the nose and mouth, it had a sweet taste on the lips and one sour on the tongue.


	3. Chapter Two

Cereals in the bowl, milk brimming over wetting them and a little in a glass. Theon got up early, he did not need to feel Ramsay moving close to wake up, his schedules had arranged for advantage. In his early days there he could not wake up on time and prepared breakfast long after Ramsay got up, he was punished for it hundred of times, he was slow to learn.

"Good morning, father."

"Good morning, Reek." Ramsay kissed his lips, slowly, he had the mouth moist and a fresh breath like mint. "Come, sit down, let's play a game."

Ramsay had under his arm the chest, he knew the game and always lost. Theon yawned and pulled the stool to the table. The licenses were taken out of the chest, five of which were distributed to each one.

"Come on, I'll let you start."

He rummaged the licenses, took one at random and rubbed his eyes to correctly read the letters. "Alison."

"Alison. Twenty years old, her birthday is on February 19 and lied about her weight, by so much."

Correct, he returned the license to the chest. Alison was a woman killed by Ramsay when he was only ten years old. She did not cry much and died quickly, was few the blood that he had to clean of the mattress, but it was heavy drag her to the winery, Ramsay had to help him.

"Okay, ready?" Ramsay asked and knew the answer, he was never prepared. "Helicent."

"Melbourne sixteen forty-two, department seven, of his property. She was born on September 7, you said she was honest about her weight, she put fifty seven."

Ramsay laughed. "Too bad, Reek. Come on, strive a little more."

"She was... was twenty-five years old."

"No, a little higher."

"Twenty seven? I do not know, Father, I do not know about that."

"Do not worry, you'll learn."

Ramsay stored the license before going to work, that morning he had left the bowl almost filled up so his hunger was completely satisfied. He ate every last of the cereals and swallowed every drop of milk, his tongue led which adhered to the bottom of the bowl.

He made Ramsay's bed for the night and when he finished washing the glass and the bowl could go back to sleep. He dreamed of the day when Kyra cried and screamed too much, the sweat drenched his body. At noon he began studying, the pages were yellowish, some drawings divided the letters, that made less tiring having to read it. The head, brain, eyes, nose, mouth and ears, by themselves were complex but was turning feasible when imagining that those were body parts of Ramsay.

He studied hard all the afternoon so that his father will be proud of him and at night had to interrupt it with the arrival of this. The doorbell did not ring and the creak of the door opening told him that he had to stand up. A brunette woman was introduced to the house, no screaming or fighting like the others, she walked with a smile on his face. Dark hair, blue, thin and medium eyes, he had to learn every detail to win the games.

"Hello, Hello." She staggered and spoke choppy. "I'm Myranda."

From one side to the other, one step further and she would end on the floor. She was smiling at him, none had smiled to him before, he bowed his head, he was afraid of that smile. His fingers moved restlessly while Ramsay was heading for him.

"Where is the bathroom? Oh, I have to go!"

"Take her to the bathroom, Reek."

"Yes, take me there."

He reached out and his hand snagged to Myranda's, it was soft, small and warm. she followed him awkwardly and created weight in his arm when tugging it. A chill ran down his spine when he noticed that it was the first time leading a woman down the hall without dragging her and still breathing.

"No to that bathroom, Reek." He stopped when hearing Ramsay's voice from behind. "To the other." He said while pointing with a inclination in his eyes to the winery.

And then he knew, it was the same as always except that experimenting with a new game. It must be obvious at this point, Ramsay never brought a woman home by kindness, nor let them go. Everyone who entered did not leave, he was eight years without leaving, like Kyra.

Theon leaned his back against the door, Ramsay was at his side and Myranda in the center of the room. She rummaged in her purse, took the pack of cigarettes and failed to turn it on because of the alcohol that filled his blood and did not allow her to remain stiff.

"You could smoke, but I prefer you don't do it."

"So you prefer that I don't do it, well I'd rather go to the bathroom but if you are to stand there, I'll smoke. That's what I'll do." She tried once again, was not successful.

"You remember I saw you dance? Remember?"

"Yes, I love it. I'll dance!" She moved her arms and hip, she stopped when put one foot before the other and be about to collapse. "I think I'm too drunk! Sorry, sorry!"

"Do not be silly, you're fine. Everything will be fine. Come here, come closer."

She held out a hand to Ramsay, he accepted it and pulled her toward him. Ramsay looked at him before drawing the knife and cut the throat of Myranda. From end to end, an opening separated into two parts the neck, Theon launched a sharp yelp.

"I do not like the noisy ones."

Myranda collapsed, writhed drowning in his own blood that was expelled as a cascade, it wetted his chest and dirtied the floor with a large puddle. In his mouth the blood was pilling up and bubbled, his eyes also reddened.

Ramsay observed him aside. "What did I cut?"

Theon took his time to respond, a time watching the cut and the other to erect his neck. "The carotid artery."

"Yes, the carotid artery, you're right my smart boy." Ramsay patted his head, probably an approving nod. "Clean up this mess. When you finish I want you to do clip from the newspaper, there is a story about Violet. Those FBI idiots believe that her ex-boyfriend has kidnapped her, isn't it funny?"

It was like Ramsay said, in the newspaper they accused the couple of Violet, they were so far from the truth. He carefully cut it with scissors for child and stuck on the last page of the album. He laid it in his chest headed for the living room, Ramsay was watching the news, it was the same news of the clipping.

"Look, Reek, also here we are news. The police do not know anything. We are a mystery, there is no evidence, it is as if we did not exist. It is a good day, do not you think, Reek?"

"I'm... I'm finished the album."

"Show me." Ramsay snatched it and passed page after page. "Yeah, right, it's full. You have done a good job, I'll buy you another, it is good to keep a record."

"Why do you do that?" He interrupted his eyes on the television, who know how long he would not see it after that question.

"How you say?"

"I asked why do you do that?"

"Why do you do it?"

"You force me." The words come with courage, a courage which unknown its origin.

"That's a good answer. I do it because they force me to do it."

"They did not ask you to kill them."

Ramsay throws the album, some sheets bend. "Why is this suddenly so important? They asked it, yes they did."

"When?"

"When they were damn born." Ramsay closed his left hand into a fist and he smacked his forehead, a repeated and strong times.

"Do not hurt yourself, Father, please." He whispered, he did not care whether or not he was hurt, however, when recalled that he left that morning more food was scrupulous in his needs.

"Fuck, Reek! Are you trying to make me fucking crazy again? Do I have to explain everything? They are a damn sluts, did you see her? Have you seen them? They are prostitutes."

"To me they are good people."

" _To me they are good people."_  He mocked. "Come sit on my lap. Now, Reek! Sit!"

He did so without hesitation, Ramsay's legs unified so that he could settle in them. He tried to occupy the smallest space as possible. His face was caught and centered from the chin, Ramsay had his lips moist, the saliva foamed from the commisures.

"What you need is a woman, you're losing your mind. You have to try a woman, there's nothing as a woman to understand it."

"I do not need a woman, I have you, Father. I just need to try you, Father."

"Is that true, Reek?" Ramsay began to undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one, slowly and serene.

"Yes, Father, I would never lie to you."

The fingers contoured his bare chest, the yolks brushed his nipples. These were coupled between two fingers that pressed and pulled them up, his skin hardened and the pinkish color transmuted to a reddish one. Theon moaned, just for that his cock began to harden. Without carefully deliberate it, his hands rushed desperate to the crotch of Ramsay. His fingers trembled with desire, slide the zipper took him a long time for his clumsiness.

"No, no, Reek. Did I told you to do that?"

"No, Father."

"No, right? Then, why do you do it?"

"I don't know, sorry."

"Apologizing is not enough, Reek. What have I told you I do to the insolent boy?"

"You punish them, Father, and I've been an insolent child."

"And if you know that they are punished, what are you waiting? Is that the correct position for punishment?"

Theon denied shaking his head. Removed the rag pants, revealing his bony legs, his skinny ass and his half hard cock. He knelt in front of the legs of Ramsay, his belly layed on his thighs, his palms opened clutching to the floor and his legs held in his toes.

"Why should I punish you, Reek?"

"For trying to touch you, Father. I was not allowed to touch you."

"Exactly and that's why I'll hit you four times, do you agree with that, Reek?"

"Yes, of course, Father."

Ramsay's hand stroked his butt in circles, he bit his lip waiting for that delicacy to vanish. The fingers took off, gasped expectantly, he sensed it would hurt and the burning without existence was spreading by the few meat. The arm bends and the palm was adjusted to his butt afte the breeze had it. Theon screamed, the hit bounced along his legs, his stomach clenched.

"One, Reek."

"One, daddy." He repeated.

His fingers curled, his nails scraped the ground and were hurting, breaking and getting some blood being released. The breeze was established by the separation of the skins it was more rushing than the palm.

"Two, Reek."

"Two, daddy."

His cock hardened much more with the second thrust, this was rubbing against Ramsay's leg when shaken back and forth by the impulse of the hand. The palm took longer to release him and made him feel more anxious.

"Three, Reek."

"Three, daddy."

Stronger, it hurt like no previous hit. He took pains to keep his tiptoes, his legs twisted and his knees bent. And the last arrived, he gasped for a moment, his throat dried.

"Four, Reek."

"Four, daddy."

His bulging cock rubbed in the leg of Ramsay when depart from this. On his knees oriented to the spacing of the opposite legs and stood in him, his head rested on one thigh, the warmest.

"Now, Reek, you can touch me now."

Theon paid attention to every word and pretending tranquility unbuttoned his pants, Ramsay's cock was much more rigid and wet than his. His lips kissed the tip, his tongue licked the nascent pre seminal fluid.

"No, Reek, do it with your hand. And used only one, I want you to fuck yourself with the other."

His fingers were extended in the trunk, Ramsay's cock was so wet that it would be a short time he would have to play it, much less if it had been with his mouth. And with the fingers of the other hand he circumscribed his butt, there where the palm of Ramsay deposited a thick reddish mark. A finger was introduced, he exhaled tended, and another accompanied him. Ramsay roared and he groaned.

His hip wiggled, Wiggles her hips, up and down, his fingers reached deeper when moving in turns and separate his meat. In Ramsay's cock in his hand moved hastily, at the tip his fingers hugged the sensitive skin and Ramsay crunched his teeth consequently. The man entangled his fingers in his hair and agitated gradually his fingers, in some occasions brutally, that was when he regained his composure.

His fingers were more impetuous in his interior, another one ventured, his mouth opened and his breath was stirring. His body heated in excess, the tip of his cock wet. The one of Ramsay stepped forward, the seed came much earlier than expected. And Theon knew he had to stop, even if he was unsatisfied with that light touch.

"Good boy. Go to bed, it is too late for a child to be awake, you have to get up early tomorrow to study."

"Yes, Father."


	4. Chapter 4

"I have something for you." His father said with a smile.

Theon just ended the cleaning and did not have time to remove the blood from the skin, this dried and stuck in it. He rubbed his arms while Ramsay Bolton was approaching to the bed, blood was fitted in the hair so he tugged and caused a minimal pain, very insignificant beside the pain that the other could give. He gave up when he noticed that blood will not do, his hands stopped moving and the blood embedded itself much more, maybe someday will vanish and would sleep peacefully again.

"This is a school yearbook. You see, here are the ... oh, look at it for yourself."

Ramsay handed him the book, Theon took it quickly without making him wait for his reaction. There were many faces on the pages, all so different, he would never appear in one of them. Most of them were women, his father's favorite specimens, some more beautiful than others.

"Let me know when you see something you like."

He hadn't to listen some more words to understand why that book was in his hands. Not a glance, nor a single reading, did nothing more than close it and place it on the floor, away from him and his hands.

"Lift it."

"I do not want it." He replied with fear.

He knew that this act was wrong and deserved to be punished. A bad boy must be severely punished to learn and not re-commit the same mistake, he was punished many and painful times and still did not learn; he was a bad son, very bad, did not deserve that Ramsay consider him as such. None.

"Lift it, Reek." That order came more sweetly, it did not seem so tough.

And despite the softness he did not obey, his insubordinate attitude was latent. Ramsay sat on the bed, tried to get away but was in the tip and collapse would only be worse for him. He cringed at the examining gaze of those cold eyes.

"In what part of the food chain you think you are, Reek? You do not know, right? You know nothing, Reek. Now you're just a puppy and a puppy occupies the lowest place in the food chain, all the other creatures passing overhead, despise and kill him. But if you listen to me you'll be a lion, a lion is strong and nobody is higher than him in the food chain, is a ruthless beast that kills anyone who tries to take his place. You have to be a lion, Reek, a lion if you do not want anyone taking advantage of you. People will be mean to you if you're still a dirty puppy."

"I will not do it."

"A son of mine will grow unnecessarily polite, if I am giving you education is so that you use it, with it you will survive in this food chain."

"I-I am not your son." The wrong words escaped from his mouth again.

"Why do you not?"

Ramsay grabs his neck, a chill corroded his back. His head was balanced from front to back until his whole body fell. His knees were hit, his palms arrived on time so his chest does not hurt. The hand pressed his face to the yearbook, remained so a long time, the neck was numbing and his eyelids abruptly joined by starting tears.

"View around."

His head was high, his teeth squeak. His eyes opened by the intervention of the fingers of Ramsay, without subtlety these spread his eyelids causing more irritation and tearing.

"What do you see? I asked, what do you see? Do you see anything to indicate that you are not my son? That we are not family? You see something? Answer me, Reek!"

Theon trembled, he saw so many things, but none of which founded in him the family feeling. He saw the sofa on which Ramsay spent much of the weekend and the TV that used to watch cooking shows, he had memories there. When he was good he was allowed to watch it and see different faces of his captor, and this gave him sweets there, always had a reward for that ungrateful son. A chocolate hitting his head, a few pairs of candies on the floor to pick them up before sitting or a lollipop on the television that was received as a surprise. And so his years taught that was a gesture originated from a loving father, as a reward for good work of his son.

And that empty corner of the kitchen, at Christmas that was the place of the awkwardly decorated tree. He could put the star on the top and decorations by the contour, Ramsay each year took him a picture next to the tree to remember how many centimeters he grew, how little he needed to surpass the tree and perhaps to keep that happy expression on his face or the registration of the teeth he had lost, not by natural causes but because Ramsay snatched them. Every year he received a gift, a new puzzle, a coloring book, a sweet. Only once he obtained a better gift, it was when he had thirteen, Ramsay gave him a bear as big as his torso stuffed and take it away of him a months later. He took twelve seconds to open the locks so his punishment was to see the destruction of the bear that helped him sleep.

The table also carry a memory, on that table Ramsay took him the first time. It was as a punishment, of course. He was fifteen and the house was not clean. Ramsay cornered him his arms behind his back and pulled the chest to the wood. No matter how many apologies he launched, anyway Ramsay slipped his trousers and pants, and put his dick in his ass. He shouted a lot, his throat broke and his voice came out slowly and pitched for a whole week. And for the first time he had to clean the blood that was not of a woman, but after that he could be considered as one.

"So, Reek? You will not answer me? What do you see?"

"We are family. I see you, Father, and I, together as a family." The sob made his voice to be expelled slowly. "S-sorry, Father, I'm so sorry. We are family, I was wrong, Father. Forgive me, please forgive me."

When finished talking Ramsay pushed him from the ribs, his body fell and instantly his legs buckled joining his arms in his belly. His face sank into the ground, his tears wet the wood.

"Well, I will forgive you. But I do not wanna hear you the rest of the night. I do not wanna know anything about you. I do not want to know you exist!"

Ramsay slumped on the sofa, did not turn on the TV and rubbed his temples watching him, he had that look so sweet and rushing at the same time. He made him angry for no reason, did not want that, did not like to see him angry but his mouth didn't stop. He returned to the bed without making any noise, lifted the chains so they do not jingle, his legs, one by one, and the yearbook, Ramsay would not want him to neglect the gifts he gave him.

Ramsay stood up, he was returning to him and was very afraid for it. His eyes tried to get lost in the wall, his tears were about to give a new apparition. Ramsay's body heat was getting closer and closer.

His right leg was grabbed, a scream was expressed. Ramsay settled the support of the chain on his ankle. A click was the next thing he heard and the iron divided, unstitched of his flesh and layed on the mattress. A dark purple contour detailed the area in which the chain grabbed him, was a color created by dirt, the dried blood and oppression.

His eyes widened with greatness, why his father would do that? Why after such bad behavior? Why? He did not deserve so much sympathy. He rubbed his ankle, was soft and it felt very empty without the chain. His skin was cooling without the chain above.

"T-thank you, Father." His tearful voice came out.

Ramsay said nothing to him, he had broken a rule, he did not obey him and created noise with his voice, even though said to him he did not want to hear him the rest of the night. With his father on the sofa the courage boarded him and went to him, not as a person would do, he was kneeling like a small dog with floppy ears because he knew that he was bad.

"Sorry, Father. Please forgive me."

He positioned in front of Ramsay, his head fell to the bare feet of this and his lips kissed them. One by one, slowly, his lips moist. His father did not move away, perhaps the anger that possessed was not as serious as Theon thought.

"I'm so sorry, Father. I will not do it again, I'll be a good boy, please. Punish me if you want, I'll do anything for you to forgive me, Father."

Ramsay took his jaw and lift his face, he had a long smile on his face. "I already have said it, Reek, I have forgiven you. And I remember telling you that I did not want to hear you, that I do not want anything from you and you disobeyed me again, what's the matter with you today, bad boy?"

"I do not know, Father, I'm sorry I do not wanna be a bad boy."

"It doesn't matter, Reek, you do not have to keep worrying about this. It's too much for a silly little puppy like you, now you must worry about the punishment, because I have to punish you, right?"

"Y-yes, Father." He whispered.

"Give me your hand, Reek."

"My hand?" He asked credulous.

"You are not in position to question me, Reek. Come on, give me your hand, which you prefer."

He ceded his right hand. He lifted it slowly, trembling, Ramsay clinging to the wrist made the hand come faster. He ceded his right hand. He lifted it slowly, trembling, clinging to the wrist Ramsay made the hand come faster. And the knife was released, Theon swallowed, a spasm paralyzed him.

"What finger should I cut, Reek?"

 _None_. He had said, he chewed his lower lip. "The one you prefer, Father."

"Then, how about the little finger? Yes, the little finger will be perfect."

The knife landed on his finger, he wanted to apart it and Ramsay squeezed it harder , it was a warning. The knife slipped from one extreme to another, stopping at the separation of the phalanges and just giving him a taste of what was really coming soon.

He inhaled deeply at the time that the knife nailed in the last phalanx, he tried not to scream and an aching moan came out in exchange. His teeth joined around his lower lip, screeching and cutting it as if they were the knife edge. The blood glimpsed with a thick and dark drop, with the continuing of the cut it became a line without conclusion.

His flesh was fragile so at the slightest touch of the knife it would break. It was fast, an inclination after another and the skin next to the flesh reddened by the blood and formed two separated parts. He could not hold the view in that, the fragmentation of the flesh caused him nausea. The pain and time increased at the moment the knife stagnated in his bone.

The strength of his teeth on his lip was not enough to hide the incessant and loud screams. He begged several times and all of them were silenced by the cut that was becoming more brutal.

Time seemed eternal, he speculated that was going to be dead when the finger was out of its place of origin. The vigor of his resistance could not cope with the increased suffering that was imposed. He received lashes, in all ways that could know, some punches in the face, hangings, many blows, but no pain that these led him exceeded the current.

Ramsay released him, not his finger. There where he was before his finger was now spreading a tingle, he did not dare to see the result of the amputation. His father smiled at him, by the tears that clouded his vision he was not getting the white of the teeth.

"Do not cry, Reek, you've been a good boy. So brave." Ramsay passed his fingertips beneath his eyelids, wiping the tears that these proffering. And kissed his forehead, a sign of encouragement surely. Theon smiled at him accordingly, returning the gratitude. "Wipe those tears, I'll bind up that finger later. Now we have something to do with it and I need you attentive, Reek, will you be able to do it?"

"Yes, I can do it, Father."

"Good. Then go to bed and bring the yearbook, Reek."

Theon obeyed, he knew that Ramsay would force him to see those faces again and choose one of them. He took the yearbook with his uninjured hand, the other was beating and the blood was still breaking out. Ramsay placed it in his lap and opened it selecting pages randomly.

"As you do not want to choose we will let your finger do it, do you agree, Reek?"

He nodded, it was not a question he need to answer, the answer that Ramsay expect or will have would not be the one that would honestly come out of his mouth. Ramsay released the bloody and pale finger into the air, a short distance to ensure that would fall into one of those faces in black and white. It fell almost at the end of the page, Theon did not observe the face of the victim until the finger was removed.

"Oh, a nice girl, Jeyne Poole, good choice, Reek."


	5. Chapter 5

He was studying hidden under the table when his father came home with a new victim. She was a beautiful young woman, perhaps still a little girl, with dark eyes and brown hair. Crying and crawling was confined to the room waiting for her near laceration. For a short time sobs were heard but then nothing and that gave more fear than the sobs. The door opened and closed noisily. Ramsay turned to him and shrugged his shoulders cocking his head to see him under the table.

"She is ready." He said when reaching out his hand. "Come on, Reek, you have to prepare for her."

Theon did not move a muscle and tried to concentrate on the words of the book. Ramsay sighed and sat down in front of him, took his books separating them to one side so that the only thing he concentrates were those clear eyes.

"Are you afraid? Okay, it's your first time. Come on, get out of there. Come on, hurry up, you should wipe yourself for her, why do not you want to dirty her with your smell of shit, right?"

"N-no, I do not want to dirty her."

 _I do not want to see her. I do not want to touch her. I do not want to hurt her. I do not want to kill her._ Why he could not have his first time with Ramsay? He would really enjoy that. Ramsay prepared the bath, the water filled the half of it. The steam fogged the mirror and heated the cold air of the bathroom.

"Take off your rags, Reek."

He did not believe it would be a good thing, always that he was asked to undress for other things, some pleasant at first and others unpleasant until the end. His pants descended very close to his legs, caressing them, and when taking off his shirt let that the scars on his back to be visible.

Ramsay indicated him to enter to the tub and slowly moved his legs, lowered his head when passing next to him. The water was warm so his entry was rapid, his skin crawled to just touch but then got used to the pleasure of the heat. Ramsay approached to him, the sound of his footsteps getting closer, focused his eyes on the water. _He will punish you_. He could not think of anything else, there is no reason for a bath, Ramsay liked his smell. Perhaps there would be drown, the water was a good tool to make him learn. Surely that night he would not be thirsty.

Ramsay had a rag in his hand, dips it and shook before pose it on his back. A shiver arched his back, a short and high-pitched whine broke free of his mouth. The rag descended gently like the water drops. That would be a dream, it could not be real, Ramsay never will treat him so well.

He did not remember what it feels like to take this kind of baths, always that he dirtied by the blood of others Ramsay allow him to use the washing tap for five minutes. Those were the baths he knew, although they were useless for him, by then the blood was already deeply embedded in the skinand five minutes were not enough to remove it completely, and small traces of it adorned his skin until next time Ramsay ceded him five minutes.

"W-why should I do this, Father?"

"Why you ask? Because it's a good way to prove that I can trust you and there is only one way to achieve that."

"But I do not wanna do it, Father. I-I can prove you that you can trust me in another way, please, it must be another way."

The rag went over his shoulders, his arms and flowed into his chest, the softness was increasing. In his belly his body began to go numb, his bones were relaxing and lost control of his muscles. Ramsay stopped in his pelvis, without reaching the union of this with his crotch.

"What have I told you about questioning me, Reek?"

"I must not do it, Father. Good children do not ask questions." "Okay, the good children obey. You are a good boy don't not you? You will obey me, right?"

"Yes, of course, I'm a good boy and I will obey you, Father. I'll do anything you want."

His legs were carved carefully, a tingle was originated in the heels and was spreading throughout the body. His cock slightly hardened, he positioned his legs one very attached to the other so that Ramsay would not notice. He did not, that's what he wanted to believe, a bland blush invaded his cheeks.

Ramsay wiped his body, carefully ensuring that nowhere remained moist. He gave a clean new shirt, not like the ones he always used that were old and wide by his father burly body. It was pink, the white buttons were buttoned slowly as Ramsay moved his fingers. Finally he settled his hair, passing the long strands of his bangs behind his ears. And he kissed his forehead approving his new and stylish appearance, he had a wet smile.

The fingers of both hands were bound, his were warm and wrinkled by water, his father's fingers were cold and rough. His eyes were lost in the hallway, so often he had gone to the room of Ramsay and perhaps the last chances did not want to do it.

A girl rolled up in one of the corners, was crying and covered his face with her arms, the long hair hung down his legs. _Jeyne_. He must remember that name and what he would do with her. _Jeyne Poole_. He stepped to the side, Ramsay went to her. The door was open, he could have run but remained faithful watching.

Jeyne was breathing agitated, trying to shrink much more to the point of wanting to disappear on the wall. Ramsay grabbed her ankle and knocked her. The nails ripped the ground, Ramsay sat down and lifted her supporting his back in the chest and the strong arms around his neck.

"Good, good. Calm down, quiet, you have to cooperate." Jeyne silenced when having the neck bones being pressed. "Do not worry. That's it, good girl."

Ramsay separated her arms, positioning them on the contour of the torso. He moved her hairs which was tangled in the face and stroked her neck descending to her breasts. The clothes were torn discovering a higher proportion of pale skin.

"Look at him." Jeyne obeyed, Theon had not the courage to raise his eyes and correspond the scared gaze.  "It's his first time. He is somewhat shy, yes and I want you to be nice to him, you understand?"

Ramsay drew his knife and Jeyne's breathing become violent again, tears threatened with wetting her face. The knife was inclined to the neck height, she walked away engaging even more to Ramsay's chest.

"Do you see this? If you treat him badly I will use this on you."

Ramsay pulled her away, the body scattered across the floor and stood there. Ramsay licked his teeth, Theon could feel the heat of this at the time he made his way to him.

"I do not want you to forget what we talked about." He whispered. "If you do not do it I'll do it myself, and you know how it will end. Keep your head up, Reek, like a lion." Stretched his neck, his eyes dug into the other's. "Have fun."

Ramsay put the knife in his hand. Oh, it felt good. If he acted quickly could cut his throat, he knew were to nail it to break the carotid artery, he studied enthusiastically. And what would he do next? Yes, with the necessary strength and good reflexes would achieve kill him, but then, how would leave from that house? He had no key and only Ramsay knew the hiding pace of it, with or without Ramsay he will end rotting in those walls eaten away by moisture. At the moment when the opposite palm rested on his shoulder he knew he had no thirst for blood, not even if it was of that man.

The door closed, without thinking it twice throwed the knife and curled up on the floor. Very low was heard the TV, his father expected him to act comfortably, it was the weather report, a sunny and warm evening.

"I'm Jeyne. I'm eighteen years old."

"I know." _You should not talk to me. You do not have to._

"What's your name?"

He hesitated, his father called him with a name, however, he knew other. "Reek."

"You'll hurt me, Reek?" She asked, she had the soft voice, sweet and terrified.

"I do not want to, but he does. He expects me to do so."

Jeyne began to move stealthily, slowly one centimeter to another. Theon took up the knife before she had it. And that was what she wanted, she froze when missing the opportunity, but a few seconds later resumed walking.

"Tell me, Reek, you have a knife, we can not escape?"

"There's no exit."

"How long have you been here?"

"Eight years, I was ten when he caught me."

"Sorry, Reek. He makes you hurt right?" She saw his hand, the expression of horror was impregnated when noticing his missing finger.

The words that come out of that thin mouth were too sweet to be true, he knew that the first moment he drop his guard she could make some move and trigger his insolvency that would make Ramsay punish him.

"Yes, but only when I give him reasons."

She came closer, so close. Theon wanted with all his might to flee from the room, run away and sneak under the table with his books or puzzles that distanced him from the screams of women. He was not made for that, he was not a worthy son of Ramsay.

"If he wants sex, I'll do it with you." Jeyne slides the fabric of the vest, she had a scrawny shoulder. "I'll do whatever you want."

"No, I want nothing. This is not just for that."

"Then why did he bring me here?" Jeyne asked almost in a desperate cry.

"He wants me to murder you and try you. I've never done it."

She smiled, maybe a sign of compassion for both or an expression of pity. She finished taking off his jacket and suppressed all the space that was distancing them. "You never slept with someone?" He did not answer, did not know what answer was correct. "You can touch me. All you want. I'll tell you how my body works."

"I know how your body works." He stood up and held out his uninjured hand to Jeyne. "Rise, let me use my knowledge in your body. He will be impatient, he never takes so long."

She did so, the arms circled his back, hugging him. She was so warm, it would be a shame to have to cool her. She drove his hands through his body, they stalled at the waist. She was slim, with shapely meat, the bones of the ribs were small, adaptable to his fingers. His hands moved from one place to another, without stopping at none in particular, he wanted to cross her completely. And she allowed him to do it, Jeyne caressed his face like never before somebody did it.

"Did I hurt you?"

She denies tilting her head, tears tore her eyes, she lied. She kissed his cheek, they were soft lips flavored like strawberry. His fingers were wagging in circles around the waist, preparing that zone to make it easy.

"Are you okay?"

Jeyne affirmed and closed his eyes with the passing of the knife. She moaned, he was making her suffer. The tip of the knife recreated the inclinations of her fingers, he was careful to not stick it early. He hissed a few times to calm her and when preparing the energy in his hand held her lips on his. If it was another situation he will be embarrassed by his lack of experience in kissing.

The sound of skin and flesh being pierced never was so beautiful. A scream drowned in her mouth and the next spread over the air.  The blood was wetting his hand, he never imagined that will contain that gratifying sensation. Jeyne's legs weakened, gently he laid her in the ground.

"Jeyne, calm, I know what I do. Hold on, please."

"You nailed it."

"I know, I'm sorry, if I did not he would have." He removed his shirt and grouping it pressed the outline of the wound, the rigid knife shook with the forced breaths. "I tried to avoid the vital organs, I think I succeeded."

"H-how do you know? I do not want to die."

"You will not die. I told you, I told you, I know how your body works. I've studied it, you'll be fine, you'll be fine for a few days."

"A few days?"

"Yes, you'll bled to death. But I will not allow it, you will scape before me from here, I will take you to a hospital. They will take care of you. So help me, shut up and do not move, the dead ones do not move or make noises. I have to hide you, I must make him believe you're dead. Trust me, will you trust me? "

"I trust you, Reek."

"Theon, call me Theon."

The only place that was flooding his mind was the hold. He will hide her next to Kyra.


	6. The end

"I'm done, Father. I liked it and I want to hunt."

He was next to the TV, Ramsay was resting and opened his eyes when he heard him approaching. His body was covered with blood, dirt and excitement, he did not know how this last came to spread so rapidly. He thought that he will scold him for taking so long, he never took so long, but he received him with a long smile.

"Damn! You've become a man, Reek. In a true and brave lion."

Theon smiled and as a hungry beast ran towards Ramsay. He was placed between the thighs of this, his arms wrapped around the shoulder blades and his face was positioned near the opposite. He knew why he did it and liked to do it.

"Can I do this, Daddy?"

"You're my son and you can do whatever you want."

His lips captured the other's, they were thick and were wet. Although he was the one who started Ramsay managed to take control quickly. His lower lip was cornered in the teeth of the other, he moaned, an opening was created in the skin and blood was expelled slightly. Then the tongue led the drops of blood in his mouth, he could try it with the contact of both.

Ramsay's hands descended down his back, slowly outlining with the fingertips every crook of his spine and fitted in the jeans that were covering his ass. The fingers were digging into the thick fabric and pressed a portion of his flesh. Ramsay's rigid cock touched his legs.

With distant mouths, Theon licked his lips. "Can I taste you, Daddy?"

"Of course, my sweet Reek."

Theon knelt, his nine working fingers moved Ramsay's clothes until his knees. The hardened cock was too wet, feeling it in his hands was almost as exciting as having the sharp knife between them. His lips touched the tip, continued with that salty taste that caused him nausea.

His head descended and his lips welded to the skin, stretching it. Ramsay roared, his tongue was extended as his lips imprisoned the trunk. His head rose, absorbed when returning to the tip, his tongue licked it before the lips squeezing more strongly went down. He was good in this, he could make Ramsay feel good with this,  it was not necessary for him also to touch them, those women. But the feeling was better when he touched them, dead or alive.

Ramsay placed his hands over his head, his hair was tangled in the fingers which puled them. His movements were driven by the force that Ramsay used in handling his head. He did not mind the roughness with which his hair were pulled, at that moments the pain was minimal or he believed that if he didn't think of him he wouldn't feel it.

The precum taked his palate, a chill ran down his neck to the pelvis when having it sliding down his throat. Ramsay moved his head increasingly strong and he did not had to do more than squeeze the flesh with his lips. They were a few minutes which delayed the seed of Ramsay to be deposited on his tongue.

Theon swallowed, his fingers wrinkled the shirt of Ramsay when lifting it and failed in do it, he was stopped from his wrist. He raised his eyes to Ramsay, He raised his eyes to Ramsay, they shone, and realized that this was not the way, he forgot it.

"What are you doing, Reek?"

"I-I want to see you, Daddy. I want to see you completely."

"And that is the way to do it? Is this what I taught you?"

"No, I must ask for it properly. Please, Daddy, let me see you."

"Good boy, you can do it."

He quickly undressed his torso and his hands touched him. The kisses were recreated in the chest, his lips taked the nipples and wetted them, he stopped gently on each of them, his teeth appeared at the end and with slight touches. Ramsay let out small gasps and took the face from his chest with the fingers under his jaw.

"Not there, Reek. There are better places."

His lips articulated to the neck, separated and when coupled usurped a portion of skin. Sipping on it, his teeth left a mark that was illuminated with saliva. His hip wiggled, his legs distanced taking a place on the thighs of Ramsay.

"I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Please do it." He whispered.

Ramsay squeezed his buttocks, Ramsay buttocks squeezes the cock was accommodated between his thighs. He himself had introduced it but knew the limits, just had to be patient, though it cost him and the warmth of his body burned him. Unconscious his hip was stirring engaging to the cock, he should not do it, he would be punished for not waiting.

"Please, Daddy, fuck me now."

"You are a very impatient boy."

Ramsay's hands pierced his pants, moving it aside and releasing his skin. His cock tapped his ass a few times, Theon twisted between the thick arms of Ramsay. He was panting by the expectation and the minimum time when the tip of his cock brushed his entrance.

"Please, Daddy, I'm begging you, please. I can not wait more, I need you inside me."

Ramsay lifted his ass and the tip of his cock adhered to his entrance. He inhaled with the same depth with which the cock was introduced. Theon shouted, his hands gripped the shoulders of Ramsay and meanwhile the hands of this pressed his hip pulling it down. Ramsay's fingers dug into his thighs, lifting them and making them fall. He also moved his pelvis, slowly at first and then was much faster.

"Don't move." Ramsay said. "I told you don't move."

Theon grudgingly obeyed, though he did not show his rebelliousness, he kept it in his mind. Ramsay scraped his back when ascending his fingers to his neck and feel them in his hair, he pulled him to squeal and immobilize.

"Shall I teach you the meaning of still?"

"No, Daddy. I know what it means to ne still, I'll stay still, I promise."

The thrusts were rough, his arms were placed behind his back when he could not resist the strength that was used inside him and began to scratch. The saliva wet the commissures of his mouth and Ramsay's lips dried it. An own moan stalled in Ramsay's mouth when being filled by the seed of the same. Theon sighed and kissed his father when lifting the hip and emptying his inside, wet and hot. The undersides of his thighs rested in Ramsay's and his head on the chest of this, the serene beating of the heart, unlike his who was uproar, filled his ear.

"I have a special itinerary for tonight, Reek. Well, part of the night because some mischievous boy has interrupted, is not it? Tonight we will not watch the cooking show, I want to watch the recording of your first time."

"Recording? Y-you recorded us, Jeyne and me, Father?"

"Of course, why not record the great moment of my only son? Good parents have the best memories of his son. I was hoping to be together to watch it."

"B-but is private ... I do not want you to watch what I did. Do not watch it, you will not like it."

"Why not? I like everything you do, Reek. I am your father, I like everything about you and it's important for me to watch it."

"But I'm not like you, Father ,you will not like what you watch ... please."

If Ramsay could see everything it would be worse than it was already, not only would cut off a finger, he will not stop till take a whole arm. <<Bad boy, you had to do it. You have insulted his name. >>Why did he had to lie? Why did he not like to kill women? If he were like Ramsay none of this would be happening.

"I-I didn't, Father, I'm sorry."

"What are you saying, Reek? What have you not done?"

"I did not kill her ... please forgive me, Father."

The creak of teeth and he was found on the floor, Ramsay threw him with verve hurting him the rib bones. He embedded the boots on the ground standing up, he was frowning and had clenched teeth, and Theon had fear.

"What, Reek? You did not do it? Why should not you do it? I trusted in you, Reek!"

Ramsay knelt over him, the legs imprisoned his body and the hands his neck. He managed to take a long inhalation before the fingers pressed his bones and don't allow him to breathe. His desperate hands rested on Ramsay's, scratching them slightly.

"Why did you did this to me, Reek? You lied to me! You disappointed! You only had a task, a simple task and what have you done? Just mourn as a woman, right? My son must kill, not mourn! My son should not embarrass me! I will not allow you to smear the name of our family!" The saliva foamed and heavy drops collapsed on his face. "You did not have to lie to me, I could have finished it for you, I could have done the rest. Did you at least took her? Oh, of course not, you are a good man, right? Is that what you think? You're no better than me, Reek. You could've made it, she's a whore and would not have minded one more dick to wet his vagina."

The fingers pressed with such energy that he thought that at any moment he would break his bones and his veins would burst, finally giving the expected death. "I-I didn't do it... I didn't do it because I don't wanna be like you." He said with his last breath.

He did not have beg for Ramsay to release him, maybe he did it because he got tired of him and his gasps that wanted to grasp him a few more seconds to life. Or such was the embarrassment caused that not even wanted to look at him. He coughed several times to catch his breath.

"I have to do it, you're still as useless as me. How did those books help you? How did my love and teachings help you? You are still a stupid and weak dog, Reek." Ramsay spat. "Stay here and do not try to do anything, not now. I'll skin your whole body if you do something."

"No, please do not do it." He crawls toward his father, his hands clamped on the ankles of this. "Please, you can be better, do not do it."

Ramsay got rid of him easily, the heels stepped on his fingers and he shouted bending them. "Remember that you've earned this, Reek." Ramsay gave him a punch that broke his lip and forced him to close his eyes. He heard the sound of the chains and the sound of the union of these with his body. And Ramsay started to walk away, he could not stop him, he could not move because of pain in his body and the chains that pulled him down. He could not run, he could not help her and he had promised her. Why he does it? Oh Jeyne, poor Jeyne, she was not to blame for his actions. If he had only used the knife properly, he could have used it ... right now could also use it.

He could have said he missed the tinkling of the hips when walking and the oppression in his ankle, but that was not true. He heard Ramsay shouting Jeyne's name and the winery being opened. A scream and found himself banging on the door with his shoulders and the full force of his body, three blows were the ones who had to give to unlock it. The land stained his feet, the darkness did not allow him to perceive the bodies but the noises yes. A few steps and by intuition he threw himself to Ramsay.

Ramsay placed his back on the ground before he could breathe, the thick hand clamped over his entire neck and the other hit his cheek, moving his head to a side. A knife was close to his hand, the wag of Ramsay's legs moved it away.

"You gave her the knife, that's a good move, Reek." Ramsay smiled and hit him again, harder making the blood to be spat from his mouth. "How does it feel to know that she has more balls than you? She at least used the knife, but do not worry, I will return her each of the cuts. And you'll see it."

One more blow and left him without energy to move. For a moment his breathing stopped and his throat dried trying to get some air, the earth arrived as exchange.

"My son did not took you, we can not blame him for that, rather it is my fault for not teaching him how to take a whore. But that will change now." Ramsay's eyes turned to Theon's, making him shake. "Is better for you to observe carefully, Reek."

Ramsay went to Jeyne and turned her, he placed her head and chest on the floor. Her hands were extended reaching for his, he hid them. The knife danced in the air at the same time a shrill cry was expelled. The steel pierced her left hand and pinned her joining her with the earth. Only then Jeyne stopped shaking.

Ramsay rummage in the earth the other knife, he knew that he would not find anything because the knife was in his hands. The bravery that overwhelmed him was a surprise to him, could not know how it came. His torso was set at Ramsay's back, his arm was around his neck and his wrist leaned rising the knife and chopping with the tip the chin.

"What are you supposed to do with that knife, Reek? Drop it before you hurt yourself, stupid child."

"Shut up."

His palm pressed against his forehead, pulling his head up and so stabbed him. The perfect angle, was for that that he studied so hard.  Ramsay's lips were stained in red, the color he liked. He stroked the long, dry, dark hair, his cheek leaned against him. He was crying and smiling at the same time, and he did it for Ramsay, for the first time he had made him happy.

Pierce his jaw with the knife and cause his death was the best feeling that he ever could have felt. To kill tasted good, it was a delicious and unique taste. He could finally understand his father, it was a pity that he could not tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for follow this


End file.
